


Heathen

by ohmsbelieved



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Flashbacks, Imaginary Friends, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insomnia, M/M, Mental Instability, Past Abuse, Prison, Schizophrenia, Slurs, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmsbelieved/pseuds/ohmsbelieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay so i promised people creds for like theories and ideas and things, so creds to cora on twitter for her theory that inspired me as well as megs who came up with a lot of ideas and stuff, also to anyone else that helped me out</p><p>if you are easily triggered or triggered by any of the tags above, i warn you not to read this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i promised people creds for like theories and ideas and things, so creds to cora on twitter for her theory that inspired me as well as megs who came up with a lot of ideas and stuff, also to anyone else that helped me out
> 
> if you are easily triggered or triggered by any of the tags above, i warn you not to read this.

"It's cold" Tyler looks up at Josh. "I guess, things are loud that's why I tap" 

Tyler's hand reach toward his neck, black dirt coming off onto his hands. He looks back up to Josh and smirks.

"I like when you tap it helps me sleep." Josh looks away as a guard walks up to Tyler cell. 

"It's dinner time, inmate." The guard has a stern look on his face, Tyler looks behind him for Josh and then at the ground again. 

"i don't want it" he mumbles. 

"you haven't eaten in almost 2 days inmate, do we have to force feed you."

"no, it just tastes the same and the people are loud." he stands up wobbles toward the guard and turns as cuffs latch onto his wrists.

The room is filled with angry yells and swirls of laughter, Tyler is silent he has never liked coming into the  
mess hall he'd much rather be in his cell with josh. A loud grunt comes from the right and a shadow forms in front of Tyler. He keeps walking avoiding any chance of confrontation with the very large figure. Tyler tuns around with pleading eyes toward the officer, he just nods and releases the cuffs off him. "Can I leave yet," he looks back up "please?" The guard looks at him and rolls his eyes, "not until you eat and that's an order." Tyler looks back down as he walks toward the counter. 

"I really don't want anything josh, " Josh nods softly.

He walks back toward the tables of where the other inmates sit, and chooses the one in the back, alone.  
"Come sit josh," He grabs Josh's hand, he looks down at Tyler. "no ones here it's okay," Tyler starts to pick at his food, and sighs. "I really am not hungry i just want to talk to you," Josh looks at Tyler and frowns  


"You need to eat," he takes the spoon of peas and brings it to Tyler's mouth "for me at least." Tyler tries to block out the sounds of the other inmates, he can hear them all laughing and whispering, Tyler hates whispering. "Josh what are they laughing at," Tyler looks up from his plate and makes eye contact with another inmate. The inmates stands up immediately and advances toward Tyler, in a steady motion eyeing him with every step, Tyler shutters clasping his hands together under the table.  


"Who you talking to pretty boy," Tyler looks toward josh, but is faced with a wall he blinks a few times and looks back up toward the inmate.  
"My friend Josh," he looks around trying to figure out where Josh had gone. "Well I don't see anyone,"The inmates laugh taunts Tyler's thoughts causing a stir of anger.  
"He is here, he just left to get something." Tyler frowns at the inmate. "Fine whatever you say," the inmate turns and starts to walk away grunting under his breath.  


"Fucking psycho." Tyler grits his teeth as he breathes in and stands. "I am. not. psycho."

He decides to leave, again with no meal but he has never liked that place. He doesn't like it here and it's been so long he forgets why he is in prison in the first place. He wanders the dark halls praying an officer doesn't see him, Tyler hates the handcuffs they rub against his wrists and often reopen scars he wants to keep hidden away from Josh. He wonders where Josh went Josh has never likes people, he doesn't like talking to them or being around them he just explains that they don't understand Tyler, and he's right no one ever has.

Tyler hums to himself as he end up in his hallway, he walks up to an officer and tilts his head toward his cell. "Wheres Jones, inmate we can't have you wandering alone remember what happened last time," Tyler nods and walks into the cell and sits on his cot raising his eyebrows. "Yeah I remember." he breathes. 

The guard walks away and Tyler brings his hands back up to his throat, more dirt smudging and then up to his cheek tracing the scars that are left there. He shivers, "Ty," Josh's hand rests on Tyler's shoulder, his eyes still fixated on the ground. "Why do you always leave Josh, they keep calling me names and laughing at me." Josh stands up and paces the cell. 

"You know why," Josh kneels in front of him. "People, they don't understand they never will I thought you understood that." Tyler scratches his head "Yeah I do," He looks josh in the eyes, that Tyler once described as the withered leaves that fill the ground in the fall. Josh leans in closing the gap between his and Tyler's lips. Tyler moves backward, eyes wide and mouth hung open and an inaudible noise surfaces. 

"What's wrong?" Josh frowns with concern, his hands take Tyler's and he tilts his head. "What are you doing?" Tyler stares at him once again and after a long silence Josh sighs. "I was going to kiss you," Josh looks down "It's fine just forget about it." 

Tyler looks back at Josh as he moves to stand back up. "Josh," Tyler pulls him back down to sit beside him. "I've never kissed anyone." He looks down at their hands. Josh looks up at Tyler's lips, "Why don't we try it then yeah?" He leans back in this time Tyler doesn't dare move, as their lips touch Tyler feels a warm feeling, warm feelings don't come often to Tyler especially in this place. 

Their lips part and Tyler watches Josh's eyelids part back open, he has never felt feelings like this before and in his head is looking for ways to describe them. No words come to mind as he plays with the orange hem on his sleeve. 

"It's cold," Josh looks up at Tyler.


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler lays in his bunk in his cell and hums to the tapping of the walls, as the other inmates tell him to be quiet he imagines Josh and him free to do whatever they please, outside the confined walls outside this awful place. 

"Josh," he mumbles gaining a few grunts from other cells "Josh." He says a little louder. 

"What Tyler," Josh is at the foot of his bunk. "I can't sleep" Tyler can barley make out the hard features of Josh's face. 

Josh walks toward Tyler's resting body, he sighs as he crawls into bed with him. "Josh," Tyler pauses "Do you think I'm a psycho?" Josh turns to face him and brings his hand to Tyler's face.  


"Why would you even ask that Ty?" He rubs his thumb along his cheek, tracing the scars that are etched in his skin.  


"People call me that, a lot of these people think that's what I am." Tyler whimpers, he doesn't want to believe what others say about him he really only cares what Josh thinks and he thinks he loves Josh. Yet he doesn't understand what love is, and without a second thought words start spilling from his mouth.  


"I love you, I think I mean I've never really loved someone I don't even know what love is but does anyone? what does love even-" without hesitation Josh's lips are connected to Tyler's. Tyler's breathing is heavy and his hands are clenched and eyes are sealed shut. Josh's hands are on Tyler's hips until they are then on Tyler's hands bringing them up to his own hips and then bringing back down to the curve they fit so nicely in. They stay this way for a while Josh's mouth moving occasionally down to Tyler's neck causing him to softly groan.  
Their lips break away from each other for a moment allowing them both to breathe and with Josh's first gasp he let's out the words that make Tyler's ears ring "I love you too."

The next morning Josh is gone and that cold feeling creeps back into his head, what if everyone is right what if he isn't lucid what if he is everything everyone says. He starts to bang his palm against his fore head. 

_They're right, you're fucked, you're fucked up Tyler admit it. Josh isn't there, he's in your head. He's with us up here, in your head. ADMIT IT._ Tyler shakes his head and starts to chew on his lip, bringing his hand up to his neck rubbing it causing a burn. He stands, squeezes his eyes shut. 

"SHUT UP I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE," he breathes and holds his chest, as the yelling of his mind stops a howling of a guard comes from down the hallway. The guard takes him to the warden in cuffs and then secures a cuff to the desk as they arrive. Tyler swallows he knows he shouldn't have yelled that loud, he remembers what happened last time he started yelling. How they made Josh go away and how bad it hurt, his eyes start to well up and he sighs hoping that's not what is going to happen again. 

"Tyler Joseph, why are you here, I thought I warned you that I didn't want to see your ass in this seat again." The warden narrows his eyes at the trembling boy. 

"I Know sir I apologize, just please don't send me back there please I'm begging yo-" The warden raises his hand signalling Tyler to stop stuttering. 

"That wasn't my intention Tyler, I am just going to make sure you get out of your cell more often possibly hang around the other areas of this building." Tyler sighs at the end knowing Josh won't follow him around the prison. 

"Okay sir, I'll go get some breakfast or something-" Tyler is once again cut off by the warden correcting him. "Its lunch." Tyler just nods and tries to stand up forgetting he's still cuffed. The guard releases the cuffs and follows him to the cafeteria. 

Once he has gotten his plate of what they like to call food he looks around for Josh hoping to see him, hoping for him to sit with him. To no surprise he's not around and Tyler sits aloe for a while picking at his eggs and taking a bite here and there, he see's a figure across from him and it slides his plate toward them. Tyler tilts his eyes down and purses his lips and then looks up. 

"No James or whatever the guys name is today?" The same inmate from yesterday is in front of him taunting him with his fork. 

"It's Josh and I am waiting for him actually," Tyler claims in a mater-of-a-fact type tone to his voice looking around once again. 

"He ain't real, you know that right?" The inmate laughs, as the others join in the laughter Tyler starts to become infuriated. 

"He is real and I don't care what you say, I don't care what any if you say!" He stands up, he clenches his fists and then the other inmates start crowding around laughing. Tyler looks around wondering why the guards seem to not make any moves. The inmate walks up toward Tyler and looks him right in the eyes tilting his head up. 

"Prove it." The man looks him right in the eyes, Tyler starts to wonder why he even need to prove that Josh is real because he knows he is real. Then he remembers the tapping at night, they all must hear it. 

"You hear the tapping if the walls at night time right? That's Josh," The man's cold hard features break into a look of sympathy for a moment before he speaks. 

"Wow kid, you really are fucked up." He looks down and Tyler stares at his feet, he begins to cry. Josh has to be real, he can feel him, he can see him, he can touch him but why can't anyone understand that. 

"I am not." His head starts to spin as the laughter of the other inmates gets louder and they start to shout things at him, he hears Josh's voice in his head _"No one will understand, remember that"_

Tyler becomes infuriated, digging his nails into the palms of his hand drawing blood he presses his eyes shut, the shouting proceeds to get louder and louder and then he breaks down. He covers his hands with his ears, crying hard he finds enough strength to do the one thing he was told not to do. 

"JOSH," He shrieks at the top of his lungs, voice cracking he continues "JOSH" he yells over and over shaking his head furiously. Guards come over and pick him up and drag him out of the cafeteria. They lock him back up in his cell and he sits on the floor rocking himself back and forth. 

It's been hours and Josh still hasn't came to see Tyler, instead he is visited by the Warden. 

"What am I going to do with you Inmate." The warden sighs and snaps his fingers at the guard. Tyler is completely limp as they drag him down hallway after hallway. He looks up once the body's dragging him stop, he has been here before he knows exactly what is happening. 

"No no no no YOU CAN'T PUT ME IN HERE AGAIN!" he starts crying and yelling at the top of his lungs. "NO WHAT ABOUT JOSH NO NOT AGAIN PLEASE!" He trashes around trying to get out of the guards grip. 

"I'LL BE GOOD I PROMISE PLEASE!" They stop in front of a closed cell, no bars just a thick steal door with an opening for food to go through, no windows and no cot to sleep on. 

"PLEASE I WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE JOSH PLEASE STOP," They grab him by the wrists from on the floor causing him to shriek in pain. "JOSH" The guards throw him inside and close the door immediately, Tyler stands up and slams himself up against it, "DON'T PUT ME IN HERE IT'S A MISTAKE!" 

The opening is unlatched and the warden speaks in a clear, calm tone "We will let you out of here when you agree to stop all this nonsense." 

The opening closes again and The warden leaves along with the two guards. The only sound that could be heard in the hallway is Tyler's muffled cries of mercy.


	3. Chapter 3

Tyler sat in the corner of the cell, weeping and scratching at the walls with the raw tips of his fingers. He hasn't moved in days and has no feeling left in his body, face drained of colour, some would describe him of looking dead he would agree and explain that's how he feels. 

He doesn't want to be alive without Josh, he looks down to his wrists and remembers how bad it used to be how bad he used to be and how Josh brought light into his life. That's why is so dark in here, he misses Josh so much. 

_"YOU DESERVE THIS, YOUR NOTHING, JOSH ISN'T REAL, HE ISN'T REAL, NOT REAL NOT REAL."_

Tyler sits up straight as they start chanting in his mind, his head twitches and he brings his hand to his neck. 

"S-stop it please," He stutters in an inaudible voice. He closes his eyes as they start to get louder, he stands up and brings his head and fists toward the wall. 

Tyler starts to slam his fists against the cold brick. "stop it." He can't find his voice to yell, he sinks back down and waits for the screaming to stop.

After around ten minutes, they calm and Tyler starts to cry again he needs to get out of here he weakly gets up and strides to the door. Using it as support as he kneels down to the opening. 

"Can you please let me out," he coughs "someone." He rests his head against the door no knowing what time of the day it is or is anyone is still listening, or if anyone was ever listening. 

"I KNOW YOU CAN HERE ME LET ME OUT," He uses whatever voice he has in him to call out "FUCKING LET ME OUT OF HERE"

Tyler hears foot steps walk up to his door, the slot open eyes peer in and then it closes. He listens to the guard speak into his mic "Prisoner Tyler Robert Joseph is acting up," a brief pause "yes sir."

The door swings open, crushing Tyler behind it causing him to scream out once again the guard picks him up and puts him back into the center of the room. He watches as the guard pulls a black object from his tool belt. 

_oh shit_ Tyler starts to back away but the guard is much faster sending electric jolts to his body. Tyler feels the pain shoot up his entire body causing his eyes to roll his eyes into the back of his skull, the guard doesn't stop there.

The guard leans down to Tyler's aching body and pokes him causing him to scoot back an inch, the guard laughs and then kicks him in the stomach. Tyler groans in pain and raises his hand in defeat, "p-please stop." 

Once again the guard laughs picking up Tyler once again so he is kneeling in front of the guard, the guard raises his fist and sends a wave of pain to Tyler's nose. 

Tyler bounces back as if it were nothing, the guard notices and kicks him in the ribs as Tyler bends the guard throws a punch to the side of his head knocking Tyler to the ground once more. 

The guard here's clicks from outside the door and immediate runs out leaving and locks the cell, leaving Tyler to choke on his own blood. 

Tyler gets himself up sits on the bed and soaks up his blood with his sheets, causing him to remember his younger years. He looks back to his wrists and sighs, he knows what he has to to do get out of this cell. 

It's the next night and Tyler has a plan, he has already broken the bed frame and made sure whatever piece he had was sharp enough to pierce skin. He walks up to the door with a devilish smile tucking the sharp object into the back of his pants, a small cut forming on his back but he doesn't notice. 

"LET ME OUT," He bangs on the door "LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW." He hears a fast paced foot step put side the door and he takes a step back as it swings open, to no surprise it was the same guard as last night. 

"Can't get enough can you inmate?" The guard smiles as he pulls out the taser once again sending a jolt of electricity up Tyler's spine, Tyler smiles at the guard causing him to groan in response. 

As the guard lifts his hand Tyler steps back and puts a fake look of worry on his face. _DO IT KILL HIM ALREADY, KILL HIM, STAB HIM RIGHT NOW_

The guard takes a step forward and presses the object onto Tyler's skin, Tyler grabbing the sharp object from his back weakly and as the guard pulls the weapon away Tyler jabs the sharp object into the guards side causing him to scream out in pain, Tyler laughs and cocks his head to the side as he watches the blood drip down. 

Tyler fleas out the door making a left once he sees the guards, he looks at the tops of the hallways opening trying to find the stairs to get to the regular cells and break Josh out. 

He faintly hears the rambling yelps from the other guards showing up to the scene he left behind. He finds the stairwell and starts climbing, hoping all the lazy guards took the elevator. 

He reaches the first block of cells and runs through looking for Josh remembering Josh's prison number starts with a four so he turns and runs up more stairs. 

He doesn't find Josh in his cell and remembers the area of the basement where they used to sneak out and meet at when they first got put in here. He returns to the stairs hearing rapid paced foot steps climbing them, he panics and hides in a dark corner of the cell block. 

He waits until the foot steps pass him and the alarms start to ring, causing Tyler to jump and run back to the stairwell. 

Once he reaches the basement he tells himself that the alarm is a peaceful noise because it is blocking out the other noises in his head. He goes to the spot and immediately locks eyes with Josh. The corners of his mouth are curled up into a smirk and he strides to his love. 

"I missed you," He stops right in front of Josh and takes his hand in his own "so much."

Josh stares at Tyler's face as if he was memorizing the new cuts and bruises, he groans and brings Tyler into his embrace. 

"I swear to god if they lay their filthy hands on you one more time, I will kill them all." He cries into Tyler's shoulder, sending chills up Tyler's spine. 

They stay like that for a while, syncing their breathing and Josh pecking Tyler's shoulder once in a while. They start to sway and Tyler giggles at the thought of them dancing in the basement of a Prison. 

Then he starts to lead Josh in the dancing to the alarms that ring in both their ears. He lifts his head from the curve of Josh's neck sighing from the lack of warmth, he looks Josh in the eyes. "Can we do that kissing thing again?" he leans into Josh, lips locking.

Josh's hands climbing up and down Tyler's body, giving him chills, and causing his breathe to hitch in between kisses. Tyler brings his arms down from Josh's neck and uses them to trace the indents of his abdomen. Josh's hands cupping Tyler's ass. 

"You drive me crazy but we can't do this here, we should hide." Josh breaks away from the embrace causing Tyler to whimper. 

"I don't want to hide, I want to show you how much I love you." Tyler states staking a step toward Josh and bringing him back into a hug. They start to sway again, 

"I love you too Tyler." Josh brings his head back up to kiss Tyler. 

Tyler gulps and scrunches his nose, He knows he is a mess but he only cares about this moment in which he is his best self where he is most happy. 

The sirens start to get louder as they dance to the ringing. He hears shouting but ignores it completely, he closes his eyes. 

When he opens then again Josh is gone, and an entire S.W.A.T team circling him, rifles raised to his head. Fright fills his entire body and he searches for Josh, turning his head behind him. Not understanding where he could have gone. 

He looks back down and in a faint whisper he speaks "he was there," 

The officers shout at him but they sound like mumbles to him. He keeps staring off into the distance as they shout and poke him with the guns, telling him to get up into his feet. 

He looks up tears in his eyes, "You have to believe me, please" He lets the tears fall as he kneels on the cold ground "He is my best friend." 

They start to grab at him and he complies letting his body go limp and let's his head swing once again, whispering to himself as they drag him along. 

"He was there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if this will be the last chapter


	4. epilogue

Ever since that night Tyler has been in solitary but today the warden granted him a visit from his mother, for good behavior really he hasn't done anything at all. He misses josh and he doesn't understand why no one else believes he is actually here with him. He hasn't dared to speak to anyone but the doctor, the only one who can get him out of this place, they had done horrible things to him in these past few months. 

_"Tyler Joseph," The doctor says looking back down to his clip board "I am going to ask you to repeat after me once more." He walks over to Tyler who is secured in a straight jacket and chained to his cot._

_"Josh Dun isn't real," The doctor looks up at Tyler "No, he is real" Tyler whispers. The doctor huffs in disappointment._

_"I am sorry I have to do this to you kid." The doctor turned toward a much larger guard giving him a nod._

_The guard paced over toward Tyler and raised his fist connecting it with Tyler's limp body pain shooting up his side. He fusses around to try and defend himself but remains restricted, the guard continues to cause him pain leaving purple and yellow bruises all over his body._

_The guard is signaled to stop, getting one more kick to the rib in before Tyler curls up bringing his chest to his knees._

_"Now repeat after me, Josh Dun is your imagination." Tyler swallows._

_"He isn't, I love him and I don't care how much you hur-" Tyler screams in pain, wishing he never left the cell in the first place._

He shutters at the memory, he hates that the doctor made him weak enough to even think about Josh not being real. He is real, the realest person Tyler has ever met, his chest tightens in pain he really does miss Josh. 

He also wonder what his mother will say to him, she probably knows the entire story. He ties to remember the last time he has seen her and if she even knows about Josh. 

The cell door opens reveling the face of both the doctor and a guard once again. "You know why we are letting you out for a bit, yes?" 

Tyler just nods, not wanting to admit what they had made him say weeks before. They take the straight jacket off of him and hand him a clean jumpsuit to change into. Not moving from the door, Tyler sheepishly turns around and strips down, he steps into the jumpsuit and is putting it on as fast as his hands would let him. He hears the guard snicker causing Tyler to frown in anger. 

He turns back around with his hands clasped in front of him and his head hanging, they walk through the halls and he can here the whispers of the other inmates. Some thought he was dead, others thought he actually got out. 

Tyler stood at the door way of the visiting room, he looked around trying to find his mother the guard shoved him to go take a seat, he sat down in a chair at an empty table. He stares at the empty chair for a bit until a familiar face breaks his thoughts. 

"Mom?" He gets up and walks toward his mother, she gulps. 

"Yes, hi honey it's been so long." She almost shivers as she stand completely still. 

Tyler walks toward her with his arms out, she steps back a bit but hesitantly allows her son to embrace her in his arms. He doesn't acknowledge the fact that she shuttered at his touch. 

As they sit back down Tyler tell her how much he has missed her visits and asks her why she hasn't come more often. She explains that his father doesn't feel comfortable with her coming here and that the only reason she is here today is because the prison requested it themselves. 

"Why does dad not want you here?" Tyler expression changes to one that is confused. 

"Oh let's not worry about that let's catch up," She half smiles at him. 

Tyler tells her stories of the other inmates and how , lonely he is at the moment, how he doesn't remember what year it is or what weather looks like. He leaves out the part of how he got put in solitary and what they have done do him over the past few months. For a reason he can't explain he also leaves out Josh. 

"That so sad Ty." She looks at his face for a moment noticing faint scars she hasn't seen before. His mother looks down at the table. "Have you made any friends?" 

Tyler face lights up as he thinks of Josh, he wishes Josh was here right now to meet his mother but he feels talking about him will do him justice.

"I made a really close friend actually," She looks back up to her son, his face beaming.

"His name is Josh, and I think I love him like really love him mom." He continues on about how much he loves him and how Josh is the only reason he is still smiling in this place. Tyler watches his mothers expression, it going from a concerned expression to one of empathy. 

"I love him momma, more than I've ever loved someone." He looks up to her. 

"Oh honey," Her eyes well up with tears "Josh, Josh is dead." 

"Wait what," His voice cracks and he begins shaking his head. 

"No no I was with him a few weeks ago, how would you even know he died in here?" He is crying now but decides it's better not to make a scene. 

"Tyler he died before you got in here," She swallows before continuing. 

"You and him were close but you had gotten into a lot of drugs and things and one night you came home in a cop car, and they had told us you had been involved in a murder." His mother is crying now as well, watching her son shake in complete denial. 

"So you're telling me I killed him? Then why is he in here with me." He is angry now, wondering why everyone lies to him. 

"I, I don't know honey maybe you feel guilty or this is your way of burying it-" Tyler cut his mother off.

"No! no he can't be dead he can't be dead mom no." He can barley see out of his eyes from the tears and his palms are moist. 

"Why, why would I kill him mom he was my best friend why would I kill my best friend?" He is whispering now. 

"I am so sorry sweetie," Tyler's mother takes his hand in hers reluctantly.

Tyler doesn't respond to anyone he just shakes his head muttering "no" over and over as the events of the night take place in his head. 

_It was one of those nights where Tyler would drag josh out to a local bar and they would con one of the local dealers out of some cocaine. Josh didn't approve of Tyler doing hard drugs, he liked it better when Tyler was sober. Tyler was nicer when he was sober, he felt that Tyler only did these things to impress the rest of their friends that is the only reason Josh had done it._

_"Josh c'mon he is a tiny guy, you can take him let's go." Tyler had a plan in mind but Josh didn't feel right doing it._

_"Tyler we don't have to kill the guy why doesn't Gerard just give him the money for it. " Tyler shook his head in disapproval._

_"Josh that is not how we do things around here," He says with an evil looking smirk "Now are you going to kill him or do I have to ask Brendon now lets get on with it."_

_Tyler takes another sip of his flask before throwing it to Josh, "I can't do this Tyler please don't make me do this." Tyler pushes Josh inside the bar and He stumbles toward the dealer._

_"H-Hey man, do you have the shit." He says as he looks around, he brings his hand under his jacket and paws at the sharp metal weapon tucked into his jeans._

_"Yeah pretty boy, you got the money?" The dealer leans in toward Josh, this was his chance but for some reason he is frozen in place._

_He knows this is wrong that he shouldn't be even thinking of killing this man. He gulps and takes a step back, causing Brendon and the rest of his "friends" to pile in. Tyler grabs Josh and pushes him against the wall of the bar._

_"WHAT THE FUCK DID I SAY, I FUCKING KNEW YOU WERE A PUSSY." He grabs the knife out of Josh's jeans causing him to shutter._

_He hands the knife to Brendon and the whole bar has turned their attention toward the group. Tyler returns to Josh's side shaking his head. Josh turns his eyes away from the scene playing out in front of him, all he can here are the hopeless screams of the man he just made conversation with._

_Tyler drags Josh outside and the rest of the group follows suit. Josh knows exactly what is coming next, Tyler turns to Gerard and grabs the package of cocaine from him. He does a line off a small compact mirror he keeps in his back pocket. Blinking a few times he walks over to Josh._

_"What the fuck," He pauses and snorts "did I tell you to do Dun."_

_Josh knows that Tyler is furious with him but what happens next caught him by surprise. Tyler's fist makes contact with Josh's jaw causing him to stumble backward._

_"I fucking told you to kill that man." He kicks him in the shins, and Josh falls to his knees._

_"We could have fucking lost it all back there are you FUCKING listening to me." He spits at Josh._

_There's a brief silence before Josh can hear Tyler snorting more of the white substance. Josh hangs his head, Tyler has never been this mad at him but he understands why there was a lot riding on this tonight, he feels a cold blade touch his cheek._

_"Josh I really do not want to do this but," Tyler digs the blade into his cheek gaining a wince in response._

_"I can't have loose ends in this business, I am sorry." Tyler lifts the knife from his cheek and stabs Josh multiple times in the ribs, leaving him to bleed out in the parking lot_

_As the rest of the group pile into the getaway car, all of them yelling and panicking about what just happened between the two friends. Tyler picks up his compact and lifts a rolled up five dollar bill to his nose._

Tyler sits down on his cot recalling the event that took place before he entered prison, head in his hands and tears flowing from his eyes.


End file.
